


False accusations

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Other, Rape accusation, blaine anderson - Freeform, married klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Kurt is accused of rape by one of his models, now he has to prove his innocence or risk going to jail.
Relationships: Kurt and Blaine, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, English isn´t my first language.  
> Thank you for reading!

Kurt tightened his arm around Blaine’s waist. It was a Saturday so there was no hurry, no meetings and no alarms. They could just lay there and enjoy the morning.  
He was nuzzling into Blaine’s curls, enjoying the smell of his shampoo, when there was a knock on the door.  
He ignored it hoping it was just salesmen but it came again, more insistent this time.  
  
He sighed and turned to the edge of the bed, not before kissing Blaine’s neck.  
Who was bothering them at 8 am on a Saturday?  
He picked up his sweatpants from the floor and went to open the door, not even bothering to put on a shirt.  
  
He peeked through the hole and frowned when he saw two policewomen and a man in a suit.  
  
“Hello, can I help you?” He said, standing awkwardly in front of the strangers.  
Unsure of why they were there.  
  
“Kurt Hummel?” The guy in the suit asked him  
  
“Yes, that’s me. What’s happening?” He was getting more and more nervous by the second.  
  
The guy showed him some sort of police ID and then shoved a paper on his face.  
  
“I’m agent Mark Brown, you’re under arrest for the rape of Kate deLuca”  
Kurt backed all the way in to his apartment, raising his hands in front of him.  
  
“No, no there’s been a mistake. I didn’t rape anyone, I didn’t rape Kate”  
His voice was full of panic.  
  
What the fuck? Kate was one of his best models, she was a friend almost.  
  
“Kurt what’s happening?” Blaine was standing in the doorway of their room, the noise had woken him up and he looked like the picture of confusion standing there in his black boxers, his eyes still misty with sleep and a red mark from the sheets running across his chest.  
  
“Mr. Hummel please accompany us to the station. There you will be interrogated and- “  
  
“What? Interrogated why?” Blaine was fully awake now and stepping closer to Kurt.  
  
“Sir, please don’t come any closer. Stay where you are. Mr. Hummel if you don’t come voluntarily we will have to handcuff you” the agent said and motioned to one of the policewomen, who took a pair of handcuffs from the waist of her pants.  
  
“They’re…they said I raped Kate, Blaine. I didn’t. I swear I didn’t” Kurt was against the wall now, putting as much distance between him and the strangers.  
Blaine looked completely shocked, his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes wide.  
  
“Mr. Hummel this is the last warning, come with us to the station please, there you can call your lawyer or the court will assign one to you” agent Mark said in a threatening tone.  
  
“No there’s been a mistake, he didn’t do it. He wouldn’t ...” Blaine started walking towards Kurt again, but one of the officers planted a hand on his chest firmly.  
  
“Sir stop. You can go visit him down at the station later today”  
  
“Mr. Hummel you’ve left me no choice. Handcuff him”  
  
“No! No no no. Please this is a mistake, please!” Kurt struggled against the two women, but he was handcuffed in no time  
  
“Please no!” Blaine was crying and trying to get to Kurt, but his path was blocked by one of the agents.  
  
Kurt was being pulled across his apartment. He stopped walking and took a deep breath.  
  
“Mr. Hummel I’m warning you if you don’t cooperate...”  
  
“Can I put on a shirt? Please? I’ll do what you say, just... please?” Kurt begged the agent and then looked pleadingly at the women.  
  
“I won’t uncuff you, but he can put something over you if want” agent Mark said pointing to Blaine after a moment of thinking  
  
Blaine disappeared into their bedroom and emerged a few seconds later with a t-shirt.  
He stood in front of Kurt and put it on him. The shirt was hanging like a scarf around his neck, the sleeves were loose against his shoulders. It wasn’t much but at least he wasn’t completely exposed anymore.

  
Blaine looked up at him, tear tracks on his cheeks.  
  
“I know you didn’t do it. We’ll prove you’re innocent” he said earnestly and pressed his lips against Kurt’s for a brief moment.  
  
“Right this way Mr. Hummel” the agent said and pulled on his arm.  
  
Kurt kept looking back at Blaine as he walked down the hall.  
  
He mouthed “I love you” and just the tiniest smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when Blaine said it back.

  
This was a mistake, he would prove he didn’t do it and he’d be free.  
Once in the elevator, the agent started speaking again  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law...”  
  
The Miranda rights. Kurt knew those so he started tunning out.  
Once in the lobby, he saw through the big glass doors a multitude of people.  
Paparazzi, photographers, reporters, fans and just curious people in general were anxiously waiting for him to come out.  
  
He was blinded by bright flashes all around him. Everyone wanted to get a picture of famous ex-Broadway star and now highly respected designer Kurt Hummel being escorted by the police out of his apartment, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a shirt loose around his neck.

  
“Mr. Hummel what can you say...”  
  
“Mr. Hummel is it true...”  
  
“Mr. Hummel how did your husband...”  
  
“Mr. Hummel are you innocent?”  
  
He wanted to shout “Yes! I am innocent! This is a huge mistake!” Yet he remained silent, his head tilted down, ignoring the microphones and cameras being thrusted at his face and walking as fast as possible to the police car in front of him.  
  
The ride to the police station seemed to last forever. The paparazzi were relentless, going as far as trailing behind and next to the police car, hoping to get a good picture.  
  
They arrived at the police station, where they tried to bully him into admitting to it.  
“I won’t say anything without my lawyer present” was all he said  
  
He didn’t accept coffee, or water. He had once read it was a way to get your DNA. Whether it was true or not, he wasn’t sure, but he would not risk it.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he was finally free to go back home.The day of the first trial would be in three weeks, and he was forbidden to leave his apartment until then, not like he would’ve left anyway.

  
Since he was fairly wealthy and had a lot of connections, a police car would be parked in front of his apartment until the trial, ensuring he didn’t try to leave the country or pull anything on them.  
  
Kurt was exhausted. He wanted to go home and curl up against Blaine and cry.  
Oh Blaine, he could only imagine what his poor husband was feeling. He had probably already called everyone and told them what had happened. Not that he needed to, he was probably all over the internet and the news by now.  
  
Blaine was waiting for him in the reception, and when he saw him coming out, he leaped to his feet and ran to Kurt, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.  
Kurt felt Blaine’s tears running down his neck, where Blaine’s face was tucked.  
He wanted to cry too, but his lawyer, Emma, had advised him against it. I _f you cry it will look like you feel guilty, avoid it if you can_ , she had said.  
  
So Kurt blinked back his tears, instead he hugged Blaine back and kissed him when they pulled apart. It was a closed mouthed kiss, simple and quick, but still charged with intensity and desperation.  
  
“Come on guys, let’s get you home” Emma said, placing a hand between Kurt’s shoulder blades and pushing lightly. “Don’t answer anything okay? Don’t even acknowledge them” she said a few steps before they reached the door. A few seconds later, they were surrounded by yelling people.  
  
Screams of “Mr. Hummel! Mr. Anderson!” could be heard left and right. Everyone trying to get them to answer at least one of their questions.  
  
Did Blaine know? How did he feel? What did he think? Had Kurt done it? Why had he done it? Why a girl and not a guy?  
  
When a woman started yelling “rapist” Kurt’s hand tightened around Blaine’s and his heart clenched. People actually believed he had raped someone, that he was a rapist. He wanted to throw up.  
  
They both sighed when they were in the back of the car at last; the windows were completely tinted and gave them privacy.  
They held each other and cried silently all the way back to their house.  
  
“We’re here,” Emma said, turning back from the driver’s seat. “I’ll let you rest today and I’ll come back tomorrow morning to start preparing your defense, Kurt. Do not post anything at all on social media, don’t like anything, don’t retweet anything. Nothing. Don’t answer anything. Same for you Blaine, I want you to be like ghosts. You can talk to your parents and your closest friends, but try to keep it short and simple okay?”  
  
Kurt could only nod  
  
“It will be alright, don’t worry. We’ll win this and that girl will rot in prison for false accusation of rape” she squeezed Kurt’s knee gently and gave him a small smile.  
  
“Thank you Emma. I’ll see you tomorrow” Kurt after taking a deep breath.  
  
They almost ran inside the building, people were already there as well, and what had happened in the morning and just a few moments ago, happened again.  
  
The moment they were inside their apartment, Kurt broke down. He held tightly on to Blaine, crying and begging him to believe him, to believe that he hadn’t done it, that he would never do something like that. Blaine had comforted him and assured him that he knew he was innocent, that he knew the kind of person he was.  
  
They spent all day in bed, sometimes crying, sometimes kissing, sometimes talking, but mostly just letting the proximity of each other relax them.  
  
Blaine fell asleep around two in the morning. It had been an exhausting day for him, calling everyone and telling the same story over and over. Calling Burt had been one of the toughest calls, hearing him break down on the other line and not being able to comfort him made his heart ache.  
  
He had called Emma and he had called a friend of his to ask him to take some groceries and food to their apartment. And he had done it all alone.

  
Kurt on the other hand couldn’t sleep even though he was extremely tired.  
  
He checked his phone. It was 4:30 am already, so he might as well get up.  
Careful not to wake Blaine, he went to the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.  
  
He tried flipping through a magazine but his mind kept wandering off, so he decided to watch some T.V  
Boy was that a terrible idea.  
Every channel seemed to be talking about him.  
“...He was escorted out of his apartment by police...”  
Next channel  
“... handcuffs, did he resist?...”  
Next channel  
“... he always seemed like such a sweet guy...”  
Next channel  
“Why does a gay man with a great...”  
Next channel  
“...We haven’t heard anything from neither Kurt nor Blaine...”  
_And you won’t,_ Kurt thought  
Next channel  
“Apparently even high end fashion designers like to dress it down every once in a while” said a female voice over the video of him walking to the police car “grey sweats, slippers and a very strangely thrown on t-shirt was all Kurt Hummel was wearing at the time of his arrest”  
  
Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. He was being charged (falsely) with rape and people were dragging him for what he was wearing? The show´s name was “NYC Celeb gossip” so that was probably why.  
  
“Yes let’s comment on that shirt for a little bit. Did the police interrupt... something between Kurt and his husband? Why didn’t Blaine accompany him to the station? Was he perhaps too.. underdressed?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively  
  
“Jenn! Stop that!” Her partner laughed and slapped her wrist playfully  
  
It went back to voiceover and the girls started talking over pictures of him leaving his apartment followed by pictures of him and Blaine hand in hand leaving the police station.  
  
“I mean, I think it would have been better if he just forgo the shirt all together. Better for us of course; give us more to look at, which he seems to have a lot to look at”  
  
“Jenn!”  
  
“What? I have a thing for bad boys okay? And he may be a criminal but can we take a moment to appreciate those arms? Those abs and that V line? And my God, grey sweats? We all know those hide nothing. Look at that butt and ... well I don’t have to tell you where else to look at, who knew what dear Mr. Hummel was hiding under all those layers”  
  
“We can agree that Blaine Anderson is one lucky guy to enjoy all of that” the other female voice said  
  
“I wouldn’t call “lucky” someone whose husband was just accused of rape but at least he enjoyed it while he had it...”  
  
Suddenly the TV turned off and Kurt turned to find a tired looking Blaine next to him.  
  
“Sorry, was it too loud?” He asked, opening his arms and allowing Blaine to snuggle against his chest.  
  
“Why were you watching that? It’s just trash TV and false news” Blaine asked softly  
  
“Aw you don’t think I have a great butt?” Kurt asked teasingly and made an exaggerated pained sound when Blaine swatted at his chest  
  
“Don’t joke Kurt”  
  
Kurt hugged Blaine tighter against him and kissed the top of his hair  
“I’m sorry” he said against Blaine’s temple  
  
They spent the morning like they would any other Sunday, except now the air was filled with tension and desperation.  
It was almost noon when Emma dropped by.  
  
“Kurt, Blaine. Good morning guys, can we come in? “  
  
“Of course Em”  
  
“Let me introduce you guys. This is Audrey, she specializes in rape cases” she pointed to the woman next to her  
  
“This is Devon, he’s an intern and he’ll be here mostly to do paperwork and of course to learn. Are you okay with that?”  
  
Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, smiling at the shared name between the intern and Blaine.  
  
“And you’ve met Katie, my assistant”  
  
They shook hands with everyone and offered them some coffee.  
Once they were seated around table with steaming mugs in front of them, Emma started talking.  
  
“Right so Kurt, I went by the court and I got Kate’s declaration. We’ll read it in a bit, but first tell me everything that happened that day”  
  
Kurt looked puzzled  
“What day? I don’t even know when or where she claims I... did that”  
Blaine took his hand, squeezing it and pulling it onto his lap.  
The intern wrote something quickly on his notebook.  
  
“She said it happened the day before yesterday. In your office” Emma said before her assistant could read the statement. Apparently, she had already memorized it.  
  
“The day before yesterday, so Friday right?” Kurt asked and took a sip of his coffee  
  
“Yes. Can you describe to us what the day at work was like?”  
  
“Well, I got to my office at 9 like I always do. I said hi to my secretary, Lucy, and gave her a coffee, a muffin and a present because it was her birthday that day. Then I continued with some sketches I had left unfinished the day before. Around 12 I met with Blaine for lunch, we went to a small restaurant not far from his work.” He paused and took another sip from his coffee  
  
“We must have finished eating around 12:40 or 1 pm?” He asked Blaine  
  
“Yes, we finished at 12:40 because I had a meeting at one”  
  
“Right, so I went back to the office, and had some of the models come in one by one, to do some fittings and measurements- ”  
  
“How many models were there? “ Audrey asked  
  
“About fifteen”  
  
“All women?”  
  
“Yes, I see the men on Thursdays and the women on Fridays, that way I don’t have to mix the outfits”  
  
Audrey and the intern made some quick notes. Then Emma made a hand gesture to indicate Kurt to continue  
  
“Kate was the last one I saw. It must’ve been... 6? That´s when I sent Blaine a text that I’d be home a little later than usual”  
  
“Why were you going to be late?”  
  
“Kate was being difficult”  
  
“Difficult how?”  
  
Kurt was tense, he felt like even his lawyers were against him.  
Blaine felt him stiffen next to him, so he placed his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck and caressed the short hair on his nape, something he knew relaxed Kurt.  
  
“She was saying that I didn’t give her enough credit, that she deserved more spotlight, she kept moving and saying I was poking her with the pins, stuff like that”  
  
“So she was being a diva” Emma said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood in the room  
  
“Yeah something like that” Kurt chuckled  
  
“As a designer I imagine you’re used to the models being difficult?” Audrey asked.  
  
“Yes of course, almost every model has a big head and very strong opinions about themselves”  
  
“Is Kate always difficult?”  
  
“No, she’s actually one of the most relaxed ones. She was at least,” he said quietly  
  
“So she was being a diva, then what happened?”  
  
“We had an argument and then I went home”  
  
“What did you argue about?”  
  
“She asked to be the main model for the next summer look. I said no, she’s still relatively new to this and I’d already talked to another model about it”  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“That I was an idiot for not using her instead. I told her that if she continued insulting me and continued with her attitude I would fire her. Then she said that I would realize my mistake later on, she said she´d do anything to get what she wanted and I thought she meant money or sexual favors, things of the sort. So I told her to not be ridiculous. She then started crying and stormed off”  
  
Everyone but the assistant was writing quickly, Emma and Audrey turned to talk to each other quietly, Devon listening intently and writing stuff down.  
  
Blaine took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on Kurt’s forehead, Kurt squeezed his hand and gave him a tired smile in return.  
  
Audrey’s voice made them turn to look at her  
  
“Kate has stated that, quote “he was being extremely physical with me, he touched my breasts and my butt and after I told him to stop he shrugged me off and continued to harass me. He did not allow me to go behind the partition to change and made me do it in front of him. As I was in my underwear, he came close and forced himself on me” end of quote. When the detective asked if there had been penetration she said yes. The report was done on Saturday at 2 am”  
  
Kurt was speechless  
  
“He’s ... he’s a gay man. He’s been out since high school. We’ve been married for years. The media knows, everyone knows. Can’t we argue that? It’s illogical to think that he’d find pleasure in touching a woman’s body” Blaine’s voice was filled with hope, almost begging them to agree with him  
  
“We can. We will. And yes, we have that on our side, but there are many reasons a person commits rape. Physical or sexual attraction usually is on the bottom of the list. Rapists seek revenge and power over their victims, the pleasure doesn’t come from the body of the victim or their anatomy, it comes from knowing that they are dominating and powerful” Audrey said  
  
“I’m not a rapist. I didn’t do it” Kurt said in a tiny quivering voice, a tear rolling down his cheek  
  
Blaine gave him a one armed hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
“We believe you Kurt. However, the court won’t see it that way, they see evidence and witnesses and alibis. We’re going to win this, don’t worry. We will clean your name”  
Emma took his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go.  
  
“Now. There are a few plot holes in Kate’s story. For example, she said there had been penetration, but she also said you used protection, which would mean you had to stop and let go of her in order to put on a condom. If that were the case, she would have had time to run yet she didn’t. This clashes with a previous statement, in which she claimed to have struggled against you.  
You also don’t have any bruises or scratches which is good, and even better is that thanks to your underdressed state, cameras captured very clearly your back, arms, chest and stomach, so we have evidence that there are no signs of struggle visible on your body”  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
“All rape victims are subjected to a medical test, and she did show some light scratches in the inside of her vagina, but they were minimal. Not really a sign of sexual abuse, the kinds of scratches she had happen even with average sex if the vagina isn’t well lubricated. So she could’ve had sexual intercourse either before or after visiting you, they don’t really mean much”  
  
Kurt nodded again, this was sounding good. Promising.  
  
“What about the harassment thing?  
Touching her innapropietly?” Blaine asked  
  
“Well, we could argue his job as a designer requires a certain amount of physical contact with the models. That contact of includes the measurements and adjustments of the fabric in the private areas”  
  
“Listen guys. So far this is the strategy we’ll be using; we’ll call witnesses, as many as we can. Especially the models. They’ll testify on the way Kurt treats them, and they’ll testify against Kate’s attitude. We’ll present the evidence and the plot holes. Your friends, family and work colleagues will also help paint a more accurate picture of you. A gentle, calm and respectful friend, not prone to violence. You also have a clean record which is good. And Blaine of course will testify what a loving and sweet husband Kurt is” Audrey said  
  
“Kurt, was your secretary still in the office when you were with Kate?” Emma asked  
  
“Uh... no. I let her leave early because of her birthday. Although I did run into her about five or ten minutes after Kate left. She’d forgotten something and had to go back” he said nervously  
  
“That’s not ideal. But we’ll work with it, it’s good that she saw you, she can testify your emotional and physical state. We’ll also look at the security cameras on the building. It’s too bad your office doesn’t have any, or Kate wouldn’t be saying this”  
  
“It’s for the privacy of the models. They’re in their underwear and of course we can’t record them in that state,” he said with a sigh  
  
“I know. Don’t worry, we’ll make it work with what we have” Audrey said  
  
From then on it wasn’t long before they found themselves alone again. Kurt had called his dad and had Skyped with Rachel and Mercedes.  
  
Emma and Audrey had told them not to have anyone over for a couple of days at least. Let everything settle down a bit.  
  
So they spent their days on Netflix, reading, talking to friends and to Emma and Audrey.  
They avoided the TV and social media, not wanting to be bombarded with the same thing over and over again.

  
The good news was Kurt did have a significant amount of people on his side, Rachel had sent him some screenshots of tweets from Isabella and Carmen in which they stated they trusted Kurt completely and knew the kind of man he was. He had called them to thank her the moment he saw the screen shots.

  
Rachel, Mercedes, Jesse, Britany and Santana, all of them highly known names, had also released some tweets on his defense (pre- approved by the lawyers of course).  
It made them both feel better, knowing that although Kurt did have many people hating him right now, he also had people who trusted him, even people who hadn’t even met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt flew in a couple of days later and stayed for about a week. He fussed over them, made them breakfast, helped cleaning and he also spent a great amount of time staring at Kurt. 

They probably hugged more that week than in the last year, and although Kurt loved his dad with his life, he couldn’t help but be a little grateful when he went back to Ohio. 

“Home alone again” he said to Blaine, a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t be mean, he’s your dad and he’s worried” Blaine said pinching Kurt´s side

“I know. But it was too much. He kept looking at me like it was the last time he’d see me, it’s like he doesn’t think I’ll win” Kurt said staring out the window into the traffic below.

“You’ll be fine. We’ll win okay? We’ve got great lawyers, and you didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe we could do a polygraph test” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle. Blaine’s chest was pressed tight against Kurt’s back, and Kurt enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped by Blaine.

Smiling he turned around in Blaine’s arms so they were chest to chest. 

“A polygraph? So you can sneak in some questions of your own? Get to know my deepest darkest secrets?” Kurt asked and kissed the corner of Blaine’s mouth

“Mr.Hummel! Are you saying you still have secrets I don’t know about? After all these years of marriage?“ Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s and gently bumped their foreheads together.

“Oh yes, I like to keep some mystery around me you know? Keep things interesting” 

Blaine wrapped his arms under Kurt’s knees and threw him on top of the couch

“Oof! Blaine!” Kurt laughed as Blaine hovered over him and started tickling him

“Tell me these dirty secrets of yours, now! I demand it” 

“Blaine stop! Stop please! You know- you know- Blaine! “ Kurt was red with laughter but he couldn’t handle the tickling anymore, so he threw Blaine off him and stood up next to the couch

“Did you just throw me off you?” Blaine asked from the ground

“Hey you know I fart if you tickle me too much. You know I hate it and yet you still do it. You had it coming” Kurt shrugged his shoulders in a “it is what it is” manner.

“This won’t stay this way Mr. Farty pants, come here and let me avenge my pride” Blaine stood up and started chasing Kurt around the apartment. 

They fell into bed breathing hard and gasping for hear, their chests moving up and down. 

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smiled

“What?” Blaine said smiling as well

“Nothing. I just love you” Kurt said placing his palm on Blaine’s cheek and letting his fingers enjoy the scratchiness of his stubble.

Blaine leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching.   
“I love you more” He said in a whisper, their lips grazing.

This past week and a half had been torture. The first days they were too depressed to initiate intimacy, and then Burt came along which meant anything more than hugs and kisses was off the table. 

Now they were alone though. Kurt kissed Blaine intensely. His hand went to rest on Blaine’s chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt into his fist.   
He rolled on top of Blaine and couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan when he felt Blaine’s hands squeezing his hips tightly. 

Blaine pulled away and started kissing down Kurt’s neck, his stubble leaving a faint red trail. 

“I missed you” he said against Kurt’s ear  
Kurt thrust his hips against Blaine’s, making them both moan. 

“I missed you too. So much” Kurt’s hand started making it’s way down to the front of Blaine’s jeans, where the outline of his hard cock was very visible.   
Before he could even touch it, there was a knock on the door.   
Kurt looked at the clock on his bedside table. 4:30 pm. Emma and Audrey had said they’d swing by at around four. 

Kurt let his forehead rest on Blaine’s chest for a moment before standing up and adjusting himself, making sure he was completely calm and presentable before going to open the door.

That night when they had finished dinner, Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and pulled at one of his curls.

“I’ll do the dishes today. You look tired, go to bed and rest okay?” 

Blaine tried to protest but Kurt insisted. Blaine went to their room and started undressing. 

Kurt kept glancing at him, admiring his husband’s broad and muscular back, his wonderful ass, his strong thighs. He had a hot husband and fuck, he was starting to get hard. 

He tried to focus on the dishes but it was no use, his mind kept wandering back to his bedroom where he knew Blaine was tangled up in the sheets, wearing nothing but his underwear. 

He dropped the spoon and sponge he had been holding for the past few minutes and started walking to his bedroom. Fuck the dishes, he’d do them in the morning. 

He quickly undressed until he was in his underwear and climbed under the sheets behind Blaine, who was lying on his side and seemed asleep. But Kurt could tell from his breathing that he was still awake.

He spooned Blaine from behind, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to him until his chest was flush with Blaine’s back. He kissed the back of Blaine’s neck and took a deep breath, enjoying his smell. 

Blaine made a little happy sound and placed his hand on Kurt’s forearm, squeezing for a second and then letting go.

Smiling, Kurt brought his hips, which he had kept away from Blaine, forward and pressed them against Blaine’s ass. He was still considerably hard and he knew Blaine could feel it pressing against him. 

Blaine wiggled his ass back into Kurt’s erection making Kurt exhale sharply next to Blaine’s ear.

Blaine turned around and faced Kurt. He reached out and started stroking Kurt’s hair and jaw.  
“Hey there” Kurt said nuzzling Blaine’s temple and placing little kisses on his cheeks and the corner of his mouth

“Hey there yourself mister. Someone’s in a good mood” Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt’s chest and stroked the skin there with his thumb

“Look who I go to sleep next to, how could I not be?” Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back and slid his hand down slowly until it was resting on top of Blaine’s (amazing, wonderful, perfect) ass and squeezed gently.   
Blaine let his eyes flutter closed and moved forward, pressing his chest against Kurt’s, very much enjoying the skin-on-skin feeling. 

He pressed his lips against Kurt’s in a slow kiss, the hand on Kurt’s chest started sliding down until he was cupping Kurt through his underwear. Kurt bit Blaine’s bottom lip lightly and moaned. 

Kurt rolled them over until he was on top of Blaine. He deepened the kiss, grasping Blaine’s face with his palms, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks. God how he loved Blaine’s stubble. 

Kurt was fully and completely hard now, his cock pressing against Blaine’s hips and while Blaine wasn’t quite as hard yet, he was getting there. Quickly.

He cupped Kurt’s ass under his hands and pushed down, pressing Kurt against him. Kurt got the hint and started rocking down, rubbing against Blaine who was gently rocking up, meeting Kurt’s thrusts. 

Kurt slid his hand under Blaine’s underwear and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock. And if he wasn’t completely hard before, he certainly was now. He bucked into Kurt’s fist and gasped at how good it felt.

“I missed you so much” Blaine said against Kurt’s cheek, sliding his face slightly down so he could kiss and suck on his husband’s neck. 

“I missed you too. You have no idea how-fuck Blaine, I was going mad. Just wanted to push you into a wall and suck you” 

Kurt was pumping him with a steady rhythm and his words made Blaine shiver and moan.

Kurt started kissing down Blaine’s chest, stopping to suck on a nipple before going further down until his lips grazed the waistband of Blaine’s boxers. 

He mouthed at the outline of Blaine’s cock, hard and straining.  
He pulled the underwear down Blaine’s legs and watched his cock bob back and smack against his stomach, smearing a bit of pre-come there. 

Kurt licked a broad stripe up the side of Blaine’s cock, he sucked at the tip and then sunk his mouth down Blaine’s entire length.

“Oh Kurt fuck! Shit that’s- you feel so good, you’re so good at sucking my cock” Blaine placed his hand on the top of Kurt’s head, not pushing him down but just running his fingers through his hair.

Kurt moaned around Blaine and started bobbing up and down, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue around the head. 

Blaine was giving tiny little thrusts into Kurt’s mouth, moaning and babbling nonsense. 

“Fuck me Kurt. Fuck me hard” 

Kurt pulled off and took Blaine’s lips in a rough passionate kiss. He leaned across Blaine and reached for a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand.

He pushed a finger inside of Blaine, he was going to be rough and wanted him to be as prepped as possible so he wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be limping for days” Kurt said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Blaine, scissoring them slightly. 

“Oh yes Kurt, get another one in. I want another one” Blaine was writhing and slowly stroking his cock.

Kurt did as he was told, sliding a third finger in Blaine at the same time he licked at Blaine’s balls.

“I’m ready, I’m ready Kurt. Want your big cock inside me, want it now”   
Blaine was pulling at Kurt’s arm, trying to get him to just fuck him already. 

Kurt pulled his fingers out and slid out of his underwear.   
Blaine sat up and handed Kurt the condom, sucking on his cock as he waited for Kurt to open it. 

Kurt handed the condom to Blaine, who rolled it down Kurt’s length and let himself fall down to the bed, immediately spreading his legs with his feet planted on the bed. 

Kurt leaned over him admiring the heavy balls hanging between Blaine’s open legs, and the thick cock resting heavily on Blaine’s stomach. He traced his fingertips from Blaine’s hole up to his balls and then dragged them over Blaine’s hard dick.

“Kurt” Blaine said in a desperate, warning tone. He wanted Kurt’s cock and he wanted it now.

“So eager” Kurt smirked as he grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it to Blaine’s entrance and rubbing it there a few times before finally pushing in. 

Blaine let out a breath and moaned, squeezing Kurt’s biceps hard.

“I think I’d forgotten how big you are” Blaine said in a low voice

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kurt said with a smile on his face. He kissed Blaine roughly, as he started thrusting deep inside of him. 

Blaine’s hands were traveling all over Kurt’s body, going from caressing his face when Kurt was pushing slow and gentle inside of him, to his ass when he wanted Kurt to speed things up, to his back when Kurt was fucking into him hard and fast, digging his nails on the soft skin there and feeling the hard muscle. 

Kurt moved deep inside of him, hitting his prostate every time and It only took a few more well angled thrusts before he was coming all over his and Kurt’s stomach, biting Kurt’s neck and his hips lifting off the bed. 

Kurt felt him clenching around him and squeezed his eyes shut, his skin was tingling and he could feel himself getting closer. 

“Can I keep going?” he asked Blaine in a tight voice 

Blaine simply nodded and placed his palms on Kurt´s ass, pushing him deeper into him. 

It didn´t take too long for Kurt to let out a low moan and come inside Blaine, filling the condom. 

He slumped on top of Blaine without pulling out and kissed him slowly and deeply for a few minutes, but as much as they wanted to stay like that forever, they needed to get cleaned, Blaine´s come was starting to dry on both their stomachs. 

Kurt sighed and gave Blaine´s lips one last peck, before going to the bathroom to get something to clean them both. 

He wiped the come off Blaine first, then himself and when they both were clean and fresh, he crawled in next to Blaine. He tucked himself into Blaine´s side and rest his head on his chest where he placed little kisses. 

“I love you” Blaine said and placed a kiss on the top of Kurt´s head, then another one on his forehead.

“I love you more” Kurt said and smiled when he felt Blaine´s soft hand gently caressing his shoulder and back. 

They both fell sleep quicker than they had that past week, finally getting a decent night´s sleep. Problems didn´t feel as heavy when they were pressed tight against each other, enveloped in a little cocoon of love.


End file.
